Rejection Hotline
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! He was always looking for tall dark and handsome, and he was so used to giving out the number of the rejection hotline that when he did meet tall dark and handsome, he gave it to him! LeSo with random others.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Final Fantasy 8, or Squall Leonhart I'd be making my own sick and twisted dreams come true, and trust me, I know people would _enjoy_ it.

**Title**: Rejection Hotline

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, Shoujo-ai and implied drinking? Nothing really major.

**Couplings**: LeSo with mentions of random others

**Summary**: He was always looking for tall dark and handsome, and he was so used to giving out the number of the rejection hotline that when he did meet tall dark and handsome, he gave it to him! LeSo with random others.

**Dedication**: To myself, as an extremely late birthday gift. I haven't had much time to get online anymore, and waiting for Shrouded-Obsession to give me back the next chapter of The 13th Hour.

**Notes**: Whenever I go to parties or clubs or whatever, I always remember to memorize the rejection hotline number to give it to random annoyances. (LOL.) So I kinda based this off giving out that number, if you don't know the number for your country, go learn it! I'm only based in California, so I only know my state's number. I'll give it out, but if you don't live here you'll rack up a ton of fees from calling it so much. I do it for shits and giggles. xD

X.X.X.X

**Rejection Hotline**

X.X.X.X

Tall, dark, and handsome, Sora didn't ask for much, but he did ask for those three things in a (hopefully) wonderful package.

Tall, he'd dated two tall guys before, neither of them seemed have any other traits besides tall, and even then Sora was actually able to grow up enough to be as tall as them. This was really only in Elementary and middle school, but Sora hadn't been able to find too many tall and available guys after.

He'd came across dark, sure, that's kind of an easy thing to fill, but he'd never expected that guy to become stalker-ish and controlling. It was a good thing he had his twin brother, Roxas never did take threats on anyone's life too kindly.

Of course handsome was probably the easiest to fill, Sora always managed to have rather attractive acquaintances and friends. He'd even dated one of the most gorgeous people he knew, his best friend Riku, before they decided to remain best friends. It was kind of hard to actually get this trait since handsome was a very popular want to either sex.

Sure there had been multiple dates, even multiple acquaintances, but Sora had never even given them much time of day.

That's what the Rejection Hotline was for.

Riku had given him the number as a gag one year when he got a new cell phone and Sora asked for his new number. Of course Sora had given him hell the next day of school, but he had to admit the line was hilarious when you weren't actually being rejected. It had jokes, random comments and even offered comfort for those rejected. Seriously, Sora called it several more times to hear everything the recording had to offer.

The Rejection Hotline had become his best friend when going to parties and bars, he didn't even realize how many people seriously asked for his number until he started giving it out. He never was good with memorizing, and when he fished out his phone to relay them the number and the person asked he simply said '_new phone_'. He couldn't believe everyone he said that to actually _believed_ him.

"Hey." Roxas sat across from him with his own bento that Sora had made earlier, "What are you musing over?"

"The Rejection Hotline." Sora grinned, his brother smiled back, "I'm wondering how many I'll give it to tonight." Tonight was the party at their cousin Cloud Strife's house, Cloud owned a house with his two boyfriends Sephiroth and Zack (no one knows exactly how they became a threesome, it was just known when they walked into their bedroom and the three were cuddling in a bed naked and not exactly minding) and they were known for holding grand parties.

Roxas, who had already broken his chopsticks and began to dig in, smirked from across the table, "I'm sure you'll get at least ten or so."

"I love listening to that." Axel told them as he slid into his spot next to Roxas, and directly across from Sora, "'_Thank you for calling, unfortunately the person who gave you this number does not want to talk or speak to you ever again. We'd like to take this time to reject you._'"

Sora cackled as their friends began to fill in and join them around the table, "It will be great for sure." Riku and Kairi began to laugh, as if knowing what he was talking about, and he wouldn't be surprised the way they knew him exactly.

Demyx, who sat next to Axel, leaned over and stole a piece of shrimp from Roxas's bento before the other blond had a chance to react. He didn't even seem phased as the younger blond began to cry in outrage at him, "We should make a bet on that!" He laughed, easily catching the attention of Xigbar and Luxord, who were several seats down.

"Count me in!" Xigbar cried, nearly climbing over the startled Larxene's lap as she leaned back from her place between the two.

"Same here!" Luxord answered, he wasn't reaching over the lap next to him to get to Sora, mainly for the sole fact that it was Marluxia's lap.

The man merely flicked a piece of brownish-pink hair from his shoulder and smiled down from his place next to Sora, "I'll join the bet too."

Sora grinned, accepting bets on everyone's behalf, it seemed like he was the only one allowed to take money anymore ever since Roxas accidentally spent it once on a box of Sea Salt Ice Cream bars and Kairi once accidentally gave it to an orphanage for their repairs along with her father's donation money.

Once Riku had written down all bets and announced the final calls and rules he settled in his seat next to Sora and offered a warming smile, "Do them proud Sora."

Sora laughed, swatting his friend in the shoulder as he pulled out his sleek black phone to read the Rejection Hotline number. Hopefully this time he could remember it without looking at his phone.

X.X.X.X

Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack's place was huge, it could be said to be that huge to support all three male's things and loves, but it seemed more possible that Sephiroth and his mysterious millions just decided to show off. Damn ShinRa for that fact...

It had only been three hours into the party (their parties started anywhere from six to eight and never seemed to end earlier than four in the morning) and Sora had already given out the number six times, only looking down at the number twice.

Roxas had dragged Axel to the opposite bar that had less fruity drinks, Riku was off chatting both girls and guys up, Kairi was spending time with her girlfriend, Yuffie, Xigbar, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene were off playing poker with several others, Tidus was seen in some kind of war between Auron, Selphie, and Wakka, and even Hayner had managed to get Olette to dance as some girl took an interest in Pence as he DJ'd the party.

Sora wished he were with some of them, but no, instead he was here listening to this random guy's story.

"And then I began running the business when I was but a child." He laughed, sparkling silver-purple hair being tossed behind his shoulder as the smaller blond (that obviously knew him) sighed in the seat on the guy's other side. The man began again, telling how he won some battle and had to deal with some old hag that wanted to control and kill some princess.

"Sorry about him." The blond with the silveret spoke up, "My brother's usually like that."

Sora blinked and shrugged, "It's better than being ignored, I guess." He responded and the blond nodded but understood that he needed to get him away before Sora killed him from getting a headache.

"Come on." He told the silveret, tugging him to the dance floor in hopes of flinging the taller on some random person. ("Zidane, dance with me!""I just saved you from getting pummeled by that poor brunet, _fuck_ you!")

"A vodka on the rocks, a shot of tequila, a green apple daiquiri and a pina colada." The man that took the brother's place ordered quickly, rattling off the list of items to the obviously new and fretting bartender.

Someone had the same tastes as him, he realized as he glanced down into his almost-empty cup of pina colada. Usually he never heard anyone ordering anything less than vodka, or beer, or something along those lines.

There was an exchange of hands, money, and drinks, and suddenly Sora's cup was pushed aside to be replaced with a cup full of pina colada.

Sora blinked before looking up, he certainly never expected to find someone buying him a drink without speaking a word to him, much less have that someone fit _all_ three criteria that he had.

He was tall, obviously well over six feet and several inches, Sora felt rather small, even if he was sitting on a stool. Leather pants like a second skin, a leather jacket with fake white fur around the collar, and a white shirt with a dark purple design over the top, he seemed more dark than any guy Sora had even met (And that was hard to say considering he knew Sephiroth). Handsome was an understatement, it was like Sora saying he was good with technology, and he barely managed to figure out how to use the recycle bin on his computer a week ago. His skin was a perfect tan, only marred by a thin scar of white flesh from the right side of his forehead to just under his left eye. Even his eyes were more than '_handsome_', a steel grey-blue with flecks of greens and golds running through them, narrowed slightly under furrowed thin brown eyebrows.

"Um." Sora spoke lightly, eyes wide as the man searched over his face, "I—..." He couldn't find anything to say. What would one say to their ideal man, who just ordered and paid for their drink without even first saying a word to them?

"Sorry." The man commented, his voice sending shivers down Sora's back and arms as he took the seat next to him. "I wasn't going to bother you, I mean." He motioned behind Sora, to the area of several tables near the pool area.

Sora glanced back for a second, his eyes landing on a young woman staring at the man next to him like if he didn't do what she said then she would probably make him cry. It would be extremely odd to even think about seeing this man cry, but she looked capable enough to do it. She brushed a piece of dark brown hair behind her ear, golden highlights twitching as she rested her pale elbows on the table and placed her chin on top of the backs of her hands. Her pink lips were twitched up in a smirk, deep brown eyes twinkling as she burned holes into the man's back.

"That must've sounded odd." The man muttered, "Like I don't want to talk to you or something, but I did—." He quickly flushed, as if not expecting to say that, "I mean, she's just—."

Sora couldn't help it, his lips quirked into a smile as all the missing pieces fell into place. This man had obviously shown interest in him, and the young woman decided to threaten him into forcing the man to come and flirt. It was kinda cute, not something Sora expected of his ideal guy, but still seriously cute.

"She said I wasn't allowed to come back without your number." The man commented off-offhandedly, "I'll probably end up making one up."

Well, Sora knew how to play his cards correctly, "All you had to do was ask."

He could've sworn the man's cheeks tinted red, but the man chose to look the opposite way towards the band that was about to start playing instead.

"Here." Sora removed the napkin from the bottom of his drink before it could get too soggy and quickly took a pen from the other side of the bartender's bar. It wasn't like he was going to get in trouble, Sephiroth had about a million pens like he was a major collector or something. He scribbled down the number, the man vaguely catching two sixes and a three before the napkin was shoved to his chest. "The number's free, the name costs money."

Grey-blue eyes twinkled slightly, lips twitching upwards as the man ran a hand through his short brown hair, "I guess I'll have to call to find out."

"I guess so." Sora replied, the man took the drinks and slid away, Sora's cheeks flushing over so brightly. Since when was he so bold and able to do that? It was so unlike him, surely that would mean something, _hopefully_.

"Was he your seventh victim?" Riku, who seemed to be fairing better than Kairi was with his alcohol, slid into the seat next to Sora and grinned.

"No." Sora commented, tilting his head just enough to see the man drop of the drinks before the dark-haired woman stood up with him and they began saying their goodbyes to their friends.

"You gave him your real number?" Riku rose an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"I—..." Oh shit, _did_ he? My god, _no_, he hadn't! He'd been practicing and using the number for a while he'd instantly rattled it off. Oh no, his number did _not_ start off with two sixes and a three! Oh god, that man was going to call and get the wrong idea, and—and well Sora just c_ock-blocked_ himself!

By the looks of it Riku could tell what he was stressing out over, "Better chase after him, Sor, I'll give your number out for the others."

Without wasting a second he pushed his way through the crowd and towards the door the man and his friend had been planning on leaving out of. By the time he reached the door they had slipped outside, he reached to the door handle and the door flew open before he stumbled and fell forwards.

Just in time to fall against the back of the man, who looked both surprised and amused to even see him.

"Oh, he is _cute_!" The woman cried, eyes sparkling as they traced over his features.

The man helped him up and shook his head with a sigh, "Go get the car, Rinoa." She chirped a happy reply and all-but-ran to the valet man before he turned to look down at Sora, "Looking for someone?"

"I—..." Oh god, what was he to say? "The number—..."

"The Rejection Hotline you gave me?" The man's lips quirked into a smile and Sora's cheeks flared, "Yeah, I gave that to my dad once, he was not happy. At least he wasn't until he heard all the stuff that came with it, gave Kiros and Ward a field day."

"I—I didn't mean to!" He choked, confessing with a burning red face was hard enough, "It's just, all my family and friends think it's fun to try and bring me to parties and bars to get me hooked up and I act like I don't know and just hand the Rejection Hotline out to everyone and—..."

"It's become a natural, I get it." The man muttered, he leaned back, Sora could see his shoulders relaxing. He'd... he'd actually been worried about the number Sora gave to him? Really?

"I didn't realize until after—." No way was he giving Riku credit in this, especially if he was part of the blame, "I—I'm sorry, I'd give you my real number if you want it but you probably don't..."

The man already had his phone out, handing it to Sora with a quirk of the lips, "If I don't get a name give me a nickname with a clue."

Sora laughed, honest and fully before he inserted his number into the man's phone, the word '_Sky_' highlighted in the man's small list of contacts. He handed the man back the phone but as he pulled back his wrist was grabbed and he'd been given the first kiss from the man of his dreams.

It took just a few seconds before they pulled apart and the man looked down onto his phone's screen, "Sky, huh? Like the color of your eyes?"

Sora smiled softly, tilting his head up to place several slow and lazy pecks against the man's welcoming lips, "I'm Japanese." He muttered, allowing the man's arms to slide around his waist and pull him close.

"Me too." The man chuckled, glancing faintly into his eyes, "_Sora, hai_?" He asked in a thick Japanese accent, a smirk forming.

"_Hai_..." Sora mumbled, closing his eyes and tilting his head back before he latched on for support.

"Oh god, second base already Squall!?"

The man pulled away, leaving Sora dazed, somewhat confused, and tasting dark chocolate on his lips, "Second base is a lot more Rinoa."

"I tease." She smiled, handing him the car keys before turning to Sora, "I'll see you soon then."

He sent her a glare and she skipped back the way she came, towards the sleek looking car.

He couldn't help it, Sora's lips tugged into a warm smile, "_Sukōru, hai_?"

"_Hai_." Squall stood straight and smirked, running his fingers through Sora's hair, the boy's purring stopped as Squall tilted his head back. He leaned down to place a final kiss on Sora's lips, then pulled up as Sora gasped out a breath. "I'll call you, _Sora_." He nodded down to him and quickly made his way to his car and waiting friend.

Vaguely Sora was aware of his body waving bye to Squall and his friend for him, but when they zoomed away he smiled. With the taste of dark chocolate on his lips, himself in someone's mind, and his number in the same person's pocket he figured today was a very good night.

X.X.X.X

**Random Fact For Those Who Don't Know I**: Sukōru is Squall's Japanese name, for those who didn't know

**Random Fact For Those Who Didn't Know II**: For fans of Final Fantasy 8 you'll remember Squall Leonhart's victory pose at the end of battle where he slashes his sword then turns his back? Well, if you watched Riku as he leveled up in Chain of Memories, Riku steals this exact pose. WTF. Considering I'm a fan that likes to watch Squall and Riku fight over Sora, this did NOT help Riku's case.

BTW, I JUST realized this only because I never actually liked Riku, so I never really paid attention to his side of the storyline until this was brought up to me...

PLEASE REVIEW! I HATE GETTING FAVORITES ONLY, REVIEWS TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!

**P.S.** If you live in California or don't mind the fees, I'll give you the Rejection Hotline number, just ask! XP Though I figure most people have it already...


End file.
